The End is the Beginning
by WalkerIsBatman
Summary: Meredith looks into the eyes of Dylan, as she is removing the bomb from a patient and it changes her life.


The End is the Beginning

By: Anne (WalkerIsBatman)

Rated: T (for minor language)

SPOILERS: The End of the World, & As We Know It (Grey's Anatomy season 2)

I do not own the rights to Grey's Anatomy, I am just writing a more proper conclusion to the season 2 episode "As We Know It", no copy infringement is intended.

Please review, I love comments. :)

Meredith couldn't believe it. It was done. She had carefully removed the ammunition from the patient's chest – and she had handed it to him. Their eyes had locked and she had seen the look she often seen in patient's eyes. He knew he could die, and he accepted it. In the few eternal minutes when Meredith handled the bomb she wondered how someone could accept that look; how someone could get up every day and have that look; how someone could marry someone with that look. Meredith was almost embarrassed to admit it, but she had glanced at his left hand: there was no wedding band. What was his name anyway? How could she be thinking about something that trivial in a time like this? How could she be thinking this about the man who had the look of imminent death in his eyes had dreamy soulful eyes? Snap out of it, Meredith. This is life and death. This is important. Wow, I really have to go to the bathroom.

Meredith felt as if she was in a daze as she slowly followed him out of the room. He stepped carefully; one foot in front of the other; his soulful eyes gauging the distance between himself and the box he was to put the bomb in…then in an instant it was all gone. The ammunition had exploded; he had exploded.

Meredith's world was a bright white for a moment before a slightly familiar voice started flooding in, "Grey! Meredith! You have your hand on live ammunition. You need to do this." Meredith blinked through tears shed for a man she barely knew, and saw him before her. "Meredith, I know I'm just this ass who's been yelling at you all day, but you need to do this. You can save yourself, you can save this patient". – It must have been a daydream. "Meredith, I need you to carefully hand me the ammunition". Meredith looked into his eyes – Dylan's eyes. She had a feeling of familiarity; the intensity of his eyes overwhelmed her. She could do this, this was real; this would end well, it had to. "Meredith! Please, we've got the protective box here. All you need to do is hand me the ammunition and I will put it in, and you will be fine." Meredith hesitated, she could do this. The box was right there. Meredith grasped the ammunition ever so slightly as she began lifting it from the patient. The whole time she kept her gaze locked on Dylan's. His eyes guided her more than his voice; his look of steady determination in the face of danger made her realize that she could do this. A single tear fell down her cheek as she carefully placed the bomb in his hands. Meredith was still fixated by his eyes; he had live ammunition in his hands but he still kept his eyes locked with hers as reassurance. He might be an ass – but he was a strong, confidant, reassuring ass. Meredith felt her breath finally release as she watched Dylan place the bomb inside the box, and his partner sealed it. "It's all clear, Dr. Burke, you can operate on the patient", Dylan said with the same impressive confidence. His gaze met Meredith's, "Meredith, are you okay?" "No. No, I'm not." Dylan made his way over to her, "Is there anything I can do?". "Yes," Meredith said strongly, "You can tell me your name, and you can help me find a restroom". For the first time Meredith saw a lapse in seriousness in his eyes, "I think I can help you with those two things. My name is Dylan, and there's a ladies room in the lobby. Why don't I walk you there." "Yeah, that would be good, because I really have to pee." Dylan smiled, as he placed his hand on Meredith's back, leading her out of the OR. He stopped briefly to glance back at Dr. Burke hard at work.

"You know, you didn't have to accompany me into the ladies room," Meredith said, as she made her way to the sink. "I didn't want to leave you alone – dealing with a life and death situation can leave some people a bit shaken." "What? Me? Shaken? I will guarantee you that I am quite steady," Meredith said, as she held out her visibly shaking hand as proof. Dylan shot her another smile, "Don't worry, the first time I was around a bomb I didn't actually have time to make it to the bathroom." Meredith's eyes opened wide – "You mean…", he shot her another dreamy look, "No, I made that up so you would feel better. I was quite composed." Meredith sent him a playful glare, "Oh, so you were just trying to make me feel better. I've got to say that's not such an ass-y thing to do. You're composure's breaking a little bit there. I can see the real you shining through". Suddenly his eyes were strong again, resilient, "Meredith, seriously, it is a big deal to deal with a situation where you almost die. You don't have to make snappy banter right now, you can cry". At that moment – at that look - all the emotions suddenly flooded through her, "I…I…I almost died tonight." Her voice began to break, "I could have blown up, I would have…", she couldn't even continue as her sobs grew louder and she leaned against the wall and slid to floor. Dylan moved over to her, sat down and put his arms around her. "It's okay. It's okay."

This feels good. His arms are around me. His eyes are on me – those soulful, accepting eyes. He was there for me; he saw me at my worst, my most insecure; He saw the real me. He's seeing the real me right now; I feel totally exposed, but I feel totally safe in his eyes.


End file.
